


Cael20

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Florida, I mean he could probably use one, M/M, Other, Portals, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Weather, is...that the right tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: You aren't entirely sure what got you into this current predicament, nor are you especially predictive of where it'll go. All you know, for certain and unquestionable fact, is that Sam Winchester is really cute no matter what form he's in... or you're in, for that matter.





	Cael20

As the Impala pulls into the lot of The Later Gator, you can’t help but think you’d find the punny wetland motif cuter if not for… your current state of body. The back passenger door opens and Castiel is pulling you out carefully, while Dean gets his brother from the other side.  
  
“See, Sam? This is why you let my New Year’s resolution be the one I tweeted--eating more bacon and drinking more whiskey, not nagging me into getting to know the bunker’s spell archives better,” he says.  
  
Cas sets you down next to Sam. Sam’s legs are touching yours, and despite being made of wood, you feel yourself blush. “I don’t recall him suggesting that you use part of a spell as a username, Dean,” Cas drily counters.  
  
“Yeah well it was awesome, and _no one_ knew saying that _one_ word out loud with a number would make it an interdimensional spell, and that spell _you_ found is what turned our other...dimensional… friend, and Sam here, into freaking _chairs_ ,” Dean flourishes. He jabs an accusatory finger at Sam. “Serves you right, Sam.” You feel defensive on Sam’s behalf. Maybe Dean senses this, but if so he misinterprets it. “You on the other hand,” he addresses you, “Sorry about this...”  
  
Cas crosses his arms, but doesn’t say anything else about the matter as you all check in for the night.

* * *

  
When morning comes, you’re glad to be on the road again. The Impala’s wipers struggle against the heavy downpour outside. You see Cas squeeze Dean’s shoulder softly to reassure him, and Dean tosses him an appreciative smile. You wish Sam could do the same for you, or vice versa, but oh well. You’re a chair now. Your reverie is interrupted when it gets dark around the Impala and suddenly it’s careening across a battlefield. Everyone is too startled to react as a gigantic gem-horned dragon lunges for the car, while a myriad of brightly dressed fighters gawk at the scenario. A white-haired man and blue-haired man take the opportunity to passionately kiss. Moments before impact, a blinding flash of light strikes the Impala and the car is crash-landed presumably back in the Florida from whence you all came. You all spot people waving giant keys from the inside of a colorful yet blocky spaceship as it soars off like a shooting star. You recognize the interstate sign the Impala passed moments before nearly being ended by a dragon, but just five feet away from where the Impala sits is an enormous sinkhole. A raccoon is sitting on an alligator’s back nearby, caressing its spines gently as they watch a tendril of water spiral out from the clouds and touchdown on the sea.  
  
Dean carefully manoeuvres the Impala around the sinkhole, and that jostles Sam from his seatbelt and he falls on you, and you can sense the both of you blushing. At least this is a bonding experience, albeit a weird one.  
  
“Guess we still have to meet that guy I was DMing to undo this,” Dean says, and Castiel just nods because there aren’t enough words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/169716200342/spncoldesthits-terrible-new-years-resolutions) of course!


End file.
